


梦境再现

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 瑞达二号，杨没死
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 2





	梦境再现

莱因哈特从小就经常做一个噩梦，梦见在漆黑一片的飞船走廊上，浑身是血的男人扶着墙壁艰难前行。小小的莱因哈特站在那个男人身后，大声喊他，男人不回答。当那个男人体力不支坐下的时候，莱因哈特想用手捂住那个人腿上汩汩流出的鲜血，却怎么也止不住，每次都看到那个男人在自己眼前渐渐失去意识，嘴里轻轻呢喃着对不起。莱因哈特惊醒后却发现他完全记不住那个人的相貌和体态，但是梦中的恐怖和绝望让他难以忘怀。莱因哈特因为这个梦，很多年来一直拒绝乘坐飞船——直到他成为一名战士。  
勾心斗角的政治斗争和残酷的战争让莱因哈特很多年没做过这个梦了。他逐渐摆脱了对黑暗走廊的恐惧和对血的恶心，他开始尝试去探究这个梦，却一无所获。但莱因哈特的直觉告诉自己，这个梦不可能这么简单。  
后来他打了很多胜仗，成了宰相，又成为了皇帝。在这个过程中他遇到了杨威利。莱因哈特欣赏这个人，一直想征服这个人，却始终没能成功。  
伊谢尔伦回廊战役结束后，莱因哈特突然发烧了。病中的他向伊谢尔伦方面提出和谈，杨同意了。  
然而就在杨出发后不久，莱因哈特又开始做那个幼时常做的梦。  
梦里还是那个黑暗的走廊，眼前还是那个男人，男人仍然是流着血艰难前行的样子。  
梦里的莱因哈特已经长大，成了成年人。他看到满身是血的男人，心急如焚，从走廊的尽头一路跑过去，扶住那个男人。他伸手扯下自己的披风，撕成长条，牢牢绑住那个人的腿，抱起那个人，开始奔跑。  
他终于从黑暗中跑了出来，来到了明亮的地方，他终于有机会看到那个人的脸了。  
梦中的莱因哈特低下头，看到怀里已经失去了意识的男人的脸——  
居然是杨威利！

莱因哈特骤然惊醒，从床上坐起来。“玛琳道夫小姐！”他大喊。  
莱因哈特紧急出发。他没有乘坐伯伦希尔，而是换乘了一艘中型战舰，又带着十几艘小型战舰出发了。  
他们在星系的边缘发现了遇险的瑞达二号。  
皇帝不顾士兵的劝阻，登上了瑞达二号。  
飞船上到处都是血和同盟士兵的尸体。莱因哈特的心凉了半截。他命令士兵们立刻开始搜查，寻找剩余的生还者。  
与此同时，他自己也开始了寻找。  
当他进入一道门的时候，记忆的闸门突然开启，他循着本能奔跑了起来，他来到一条黑暗的走廊前，走廊的阴影深处坐了一个满身是血的人——  
这个人是杨！他绝对不会看错。  
莱因哈特扑到杨的面前，颤抖着摸上了他的脉搏。谢天谢地，杨还活着，还有一点点意识。杨感觉到了面前的扰动，他睁眼看到了莱因哈特。他想开口，但是没有力气，发不出声音。莱因哈特心急如焚。就像不久前的梦中自己做过的一样，莱因哈特撕开披风，重新绑住杨的大腿根部，把杨从血泊中抱了起来。  
莱因哈特大喊一声，很快帝国士兵们就来了。  
莱因哈特把杨带回了自己的舰船上。医疗兵立刻做了紧急处理，给杨输血，并包扎伤口。在这个过程中皇帝一直坐在杨的旁边，攥着杨苍白的手。  
这时候传来了消息，伊谢尔伦的人也赶到了。

抢救很成功，杨捡了一条命回来。但他一直带着氧气面罩，每天都昏昏沉沉的，始终没清醒。  
终于有一天早上，杨醒了。  
看到空荡荡的病房和时不时过来检查的帝国医护人员，想起布鲁姆哈尔特，想起挡在门外的帕特里契夫，以及他陷入昏迷前最后看到的青年的脸，杨大概猜出发生了什么。  
地球教……  
莱因哈特……  
皇帝在第一时间接到杨醒来的消息，立刻赶了过来。  
杨以为他要和自己谈判。谈条件，谈伊谢尔伦的归属，谈宇宙的命运，接下来是一场注定漫长的拉锯战，他得打好精神应对。  
但是莱因哈特只问候他的身体，别的一概不聊。杨虽然满腹狐疑，但是终究没有问出来。  
又过了一段时间，杨已经习惯了莱因哈特天天来看望他。   
有一天早上，杨刚起床，正穿着睡衣歪在床上看书。  
他听见门被礼貌地敲了三下。  
金发的皇帝走了进来，手捧一大束鲜花。


End file.
